


stupid wong yukhei

by inspiritos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Cliche, I love this ship, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking, lowkey enemies to lovers, mention nomin, popular yukhei, the dreamies are briefly mentioned, tsundere renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritos/pseuds/inspiritos
Summary: the truth is that renjun couldn't stand as yukhei was extremely noisy, immature and stupid... but he could never say that he did not find him incredibly hot too.





	stupid wong yukhei

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i really love yukren and i've been thinking about writing something for a long time so i put together all the cliches i got here lmao
> 
> (also english is not my first language)

it was saturday night. it had been a tiring week, most of the boys here were celebrating the end of school exams, but not huang renjun. renjun was just angry.

he knew that it wasn't a good idea to leave his house to attend a party and that nothing good happened when donghyuck and jaemin convinced him to _have fun_ a little. because renjun never had fun in places like that.

it took him a little while to find a relatively empty spot in the house he didn't even want to know whom belonged to since his friends didn't want to tell him anyway, and then he leaned against the wall watching the stream of drunk teenagers with too much hormones.

renjun doesn't even care about being alone at the moment, all he could think about was how he wanted to beat up his friends who now danced and drank along with other people.

he started messing with his phone, wondering what donghyuck would say if he caught him playing candy crush while he was in the middle of a party. renjun couldn't help, he was an awkward teenager. his timidity seemed strange, considering that his two best friends were social butterflies.

he got tired of the game and looked for his friends but they were not in the same place anymore.

some girls started whispering as they stared at the renjun and the boy started to get really angry at all that. that party was stupid. he wanted to go home.

“hey, you're renjun right? do you want to play seven minutes in heaven?” one of the girls finally asked and renjun wondered how she knew his name. “i know your name because we have biology together.” the girl says, laughing, probably guessing what renjun was thinking for the suspicious face he did.

he stared at her and didn't really look like a totally strange face to him.

“sorry, but i can't remember your name.” renjun says a bit shy.

“it's okay!” the girl laughs and renjun realizes that she is half drunk “my name is herin by the way.”

renjun looks at her without knowing how to follow from there.

“so... do you want to play?” another girl asks and renjun as his introvert self responds without thinking too much.

“yes.” it's his response after it freaks out inside.

“cool!” hina says. “the game is upstairs.”

and then renjun follows the footsteps of the girls, wondering, how the fuck did he end up in this situation being completely sober.

they arrived in what appeared to be a living room and renjun finally realized how big that house was.

in the room there were many other teenagers sitting on the floor forming a circle as they drink and spin an empty bottle, being noisy and making a mess, making renjun feel like an old man there. again, he wanted to go home.

hina pulled him by the hand and made him sit next to her.

renjun, now also sitting on the ground, looked at the people on the room and realized that he recognized most of them. they were popular, which made him feel out of place, not because he felt intimidated, renjun just didn't like being among those people who were friends of a _certain someone_.

mark lee was standing there and staring at him in amusement, renjun had a bad feeling about this... and when someone came screaming “HELLO EVERYONE” renjun had his suspicions confirmed.

 _fuck_ , wong yukhei was there.

renjun now wanted to die.

 _fucking party_ , _fuck his best friends_ and  _fuck his shyness_ that made him go up to play that stupid game because he couldn't say _no_ to a nice girl and especially THAT FUCKING WONG YUKHEI, his biggest enemy.

yukhei recognized him right away and looked more surprised than renjun himself.

“injunnie? why are you here?” the boy asks, speaking too loudly and catching everyone's attention in the living room as he sits next to mark lee.

renjun sighs.

“why are _you_ here? to ruin my day?” renjun needs to swallow all his shyness to respond to yukhei, using his usual poker face.

“this is actually  _my_ home and _my_ party, sweetheart” yukhei says laughing and everyone else goes with him. renjun turns red, but he doesn't know if it is anger or embarrassment.

 _i'm going to fucking kill jaemin and donghyuck_ , renjun thinks finally understanding why his friends didn't want to tell who was the owner of this house. 

and then, magically, out of the tiny closet one of his best friends (and traitor) na jaemin leaves and... _oh my god_ , he was with lee jeno.

renjun leaves the anger aside for a minute when his friend comes running toward him and sits beside him without caring that he was stealing someone else's place. jaemin was a mess, with messy hair, red lips and hickeys.

the room was going crazy and screaming for the couple, renjun glanced at jeno and then stared at jaemin who just smiled back half embarrassed.

“did you just fucking make out with lee jeno?” renjun whispers.

“yes and i fucking love it.” jaemin answers him without shame now which makes renjun roll his eyes.

was when the room finally fell silent and renjun recognized a first-year boy who was called jisung saying to spin the bottle for another couple that renjun realized that one hour he would have to kiss someone there.

he panicked.

he made to stand up, but jaemin grabbed him by the leg and said that he wouldn't leave without kissing someone.

“fuck off jaemin...” renjun says. “first you make me come to a fucking party and the owner of the house it is the person i hate the most in the world and now you-”

“wow renjun, your old man self jumped out” jaemin says ignoring everything the other one said. “shut the fuck up and drink this” he says pushing a bottle into the renjun's hands who only agrees to drink because it was becoming unbearable to hear the yukhei's voice while sober.

the new couple was formed, was one of hina's friends by what renjun could recognize and a boy he had never seen before. they went into the closet and everyone went back to drinking normally. renjun just prayed that stupid game would end soon and he wouldn't need to kiss anyone.

someone suggested that they play truth or dare while the couple stayed in the closet but without dare because they would lose track of time and leave the seven minutes in heaven aside, which for renjun was not a bad idea at all.

at some point, the bottle pointed to yukhei and jisung, who should ask the question, laughed while everyone in the room was excited too, after all, yukhei was a popular guy. people would like to know his secrets.

maybe even renjun deep in his heart wanted to know, though he would never say it out loud he was actually curious to hear jisung's question.

“i'm a simple man...” jisung says. “so, uh, who's the most beautiful person in this room for you?” he asks and the public goes crazy, but renjun just rolls his eyes, feeling disappointed. he thought that today he could discover some dirty secrets of his enemy.

yukhei smiles petulantly and renjun feels like punching him when he starts to face him. _why is this fucker looking at me?_ is what renjun thinks.

“of course...” he makes suspense and renjun really wants to beat his ass. “hina!” yukhei announces the name of the girl who dragged him into the game and renjun feels strangely sad for some reason.

he doesn't understand what that feeling is and gets angry.

“lying is not allowed, yukhei!” hina says. “anyone could say you can't even taken your eyes off renjun since you got here.” renjun thinks she just lost all the sympathy he'd felt for her until now.

and then everyone starts yelling in approval.

jaemin laughs beside him while renjun chokes on his drink.

yukhei seems to be blushing and now renjun is sure that he is really drunk.

“you said the most beautiful person in the room, mentioning the renjun would be a little unfair to everyone here, since he is on another level. he's the most beautiful person i've ever seen in my life.” yukhei responds and renjun wants to stick his own head into a hole. “the right question for me to answer 'renjun' would be... who is the person you would most like to kiss in this room?”

now even renjun was freaking out with the rest of the room while jaemin laughed desperately while asking where the fuck donghyuck was to lose something like this.

the other couple were leaving the closet when one of the yukhei's friends stood and renjun recognized as chenle, one of the most noisy people of the room.

“i don't think we even need to spin the bottle!” chenle says. “it is about time for you guys to resolve this tension.” everybody starts laughing and renjun starts to freak out. "WONG YUKHEI AND HUANG RENJUN GO INTO THE CLOSED! NOW!”

and before even renjun can calculate what is happening, hina takes him by the arm while jaemin takes him by the other, and yukhei's friends encourage him to come inside too and when renjun can notice they are trapped in a tiny closet.

“because it's you two, we'll make an exception, you can stay there for 40 minutes.” someone says and recognizes the donghyuck's voice and renjun wonders how he only appears now.

“i really hate jaemin and donghyuck.” is the first thing renjun says.

“i thought i was the one you hated the most.” yukhei says smiling sarcastically and only now renjun realizes how close they are.

and then renjun remembers his current situation.

stuck.

in a tiny closet.

with his enemy.

and drunk.

yukhei tried to keep his confident pose but he was visibly nervous about being stuck with the other boy there.

“why are you trembling?” renjun asks when he notices that the other is anxious. “do you really think i'm going to kiss you?” 

“of course not.” the taller one says. “i'm just afraid you can murder me here in my own house.” renjun rolls his eyes. “i'm young and too handsome to die like this.”

“you sucks.” is all that renjun can say, he is without patience to put up with the boy's idiocy now.

renjun thinks a little about how all that history of enemies to life began because of him. the younger knew that he was more unfriendly than normal with the boy and that he didn't really hate him, but for some reason he couldn't stop it.

they studied in the same class, and right on the first day of school, yukhei tried to approach renjun to make friends, but didn't finish very well. renjun was really an awkward teenager and he didn't know how to deal with people other than his best friends.

after that, yukhei was hurt and looked for every opportunity to tease the other boy and renjun, with his temper, wouldn't easily let go.

that's basically how the war started.

before renjun could notice, the presence of yukhei alone bothered him and complaining about the whole yukhei’s existence was one of his favorite hobbies. donghyuck would say that it was unresolved sexual tension and renjun would punch him.

yukhei was popular, loved by all and a fun boy while renjun was totally the opposite of that.

even their appearances and personalities were the opposite. renjun was small and looked delicate, but had a grumpy personality. like a cat. yukhei was big and looked intimidating, but his personality was a little silly and cheerful. like a (big) puppy.

it was just natural that they didn't get along well, right?

but then, why renjun felt that it was something beyond that?

because he shouldn't feel hypnotized when he looked into the eyes of whom he swore to hate to the death. he shouldn't tremble when he heard the low voice whisper in his ear. he shouldn't allow himself to be enveloped by that mood.

renjun really thought he could get out of there while he punched yukhei's face, but now, what he hoped to happen in there was quite different.

“hey...” yukhei calls softly. “enemies can feel fucking attracted to each other? because i know i'm not the only one here who really wants to kiss.”

renjun didn't know if it was the drink, but he felt very brave.

“you're being too cocky, wong yukhei.”

“i don't think so” is what he says, approaching his face from renjun, getting dangerously close.

renjun feels dizzy and he don't think it's because of the drink.

he looks at yukhei's face, and realizes that the eyes of other is on his lips, is when he decides to say 'fuck it all' to the enemies things.

he leans in, the faces inches apart, yukhei gasps.

“you're so _fucking_ beautiful” the taller one says in a sincere smile and renjun smiles shyly back.

“you're not that bad either.” renjun says jokingly and yukhei laughs, his breath blowing in the younger's face, leaving him slightly shaking.

“can i, PLEASE, kiss you now?”

“yeah...”

and yukhei leans in and really kisses him.

renjun feels one hand wrap around his waist while the other holds his neck and he shakes at the touch. he feels so surrendered to the touches that it seemed something normal, something that is always happening. like it was just right.

the kiss is strangely calm, yukhei applies a very slight pressure on the his lips, almost as if he were still processing that it was really happening. as far as he knew could be a dream and he didn't want to wake up.

but renjun gets impatient and opens his mouth, even shy he is the first to enter with the tongue. yukhei takes control of the kiss again and guides what happens inside the mouths. both feel as if the walls start to tighten them even more. feeling increasingly difficult to pull air now. 

at some point the boys didn't care if their breath was louder than the sound of the kiss and a trickle of saliva ran down the corner of their mouths.

they were anxious and desperate for more.

they inevitably separate, in little pecks and bites on the lips.

it's hot in there but the looks they exchanged were even more.

 _okay, maybe it was really unresolved sexual tension here,_ renjun thinks when he leans back for yet another kiss.

they continue kissing, exploring the taste of each other, curiosity and all tension accumulated after many flirtations disguised as fight exploding on the tip of his tongue. 

yukhei groan in the middle of the kiss and renjun feel his legs grow weak and then yukhei easily picks him up by the thighs and lets renjun wrap his legs around his waist. his hand is big and suddenly, for renjun, the feeling of being small around him is a lot better than before. it's kinda... hot.

perhaps they were not as incompatible as he thought.

the kisses of yukhei goes down to the curve of his neck and renjun could swear that it could melt right there in the arms of the boy he said hours ago he hated.

yukhei leaves some hickeys while kissing the other's skin with his mouth, and renjun wants to do the same, then he come down from the other's lap and stays on the tips of his feet to reach his neck.

while he does what he wants with yukhei’s neck, the taller one slides his hands to renjun's back and feels the skin almost burn with the contact. they feel goosebumps when renjun lets a little sigh out.

they feel the need to kiss again, as if their mouths were magically drawn to each other.

renjun walks with his hand through yukhei's hair, finding himself in the same position as before, with his legs intertwined in the other's waist.

it seemed that they would never control their hormones, but they managed to find calm.

now they tried to normalize their own breaths as they stared at each other with their foreheads glued together.

they share a last slow and lazy kiss before they separate.

yukhei smiles and renjun can't help but doing the same.

“this was amazing.” 

“yes.” renjun agrees.

“you know i had a big fat crush on you since from the first day of school right? a dream is being realized here.” yukhei confesses and renjun can't say he is surprised. he could imagine that their relationship was anything but never real hate.

“maybe i also have a crush on you.” renjun whispers as if it were a secret.

yukhei laughs and renjun accompanies him, now letting him be held in a hug where he practically disappears in yukhei's arms.

“we are stupid to have continued with this whole 'enemies thing' for so long.” the older one says.

“well, at least we finally find something we actually have in common.” renjun says and yukhei laughs leaning for a quick peck.

the closet door opens.

the 40 minutes had ended along with the days of war between huang renjun and wong yukhei.


End file.
